


short stories

by lgbtmagik



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Short Stories, read with caution i guess, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmagik/pseuds/lgbtmagik
Summary: just a collection of Ceggy (Peggy Carter x Carol Danvers) stories I write out of boredom





	1. rydell high

Carol tried her hardest not to rub her forehead. These squabbling boys gave her a headache, one she wouldn’t rid of for all her days to come. Damn her friends.

“What’d you do all summer, Danvers?” She glanced in the direction of Steve Rogers. A small huff came out. He knew damn well what she did all summer.

“You know I went to England. Don’t ask questions you know the answer to.”

Thor whistled, smacking Steve’s arm. “Can’t keep information in your head for two seconds, can you?”

Steve was quick to punch him in the arm in return. A string of profanities tumbled out of his mouth, but Carol didn’t quite catch them, too busy watching the girls on her team meet up. She had been invited, but quickly declined. She was in no mood to deal with that many females in the morning. Just as well, they feared her, so they weren’t going to question her saying no.

Being captain of the cheer squad came at a price. Carol was such a sweet person, but it disappeared when it came to school. She was ruthless. People feared her because of the power she wielded, and she preferred to keep it that way. It was better to be feared than loved.

Though with this fear, came unfortunate consequences to follow. As with the beginning of every year, there was a sole rumor floating around that she spent the summer in juvie. Carol laughed as soon as it was whispered her way. If only they knew how she _really_ spent this summer.

* * *

  
Peggy stared at the map in one hand. My, this place was big. Just the thought of navigating these halls put her in a tizzy. How would she remember which floor to be on?

“English! There you are. Lost you in the crowd, I guess.” Angie was right beside Peggy in a minute. She quickly adjusted her clothes and books. When she called herself a closet case, she meant it. Would lose her head if it wasn’t stuck to her neck.

“How’d you get adjusted to a place like this? It’s rather large,” Peggy mentioned as they began their walk. Angie shrugged her shoulders, managing to mess up the cardigan tied at her shoulders.

“Spent three years here. You’ll get used to it in no time.”

They had a light conversation whilst walking the front yard of the school. Peggy was thankful Angie already knew why she was here. Job transfer, new school, senior year. With such a big move, she felt like that of a damsel in a Greek tragedy.

Just off to the side, she could see a small group of jocks by a bench. Two hulking men were blocking someone, and Peggy couldn’t help but want to know who. She stopped Angie mid-walk.

“Who are they? Sportsman and such, I suppose?”

Angie’s face was almost of...fear? She had never seen such a look. Were they one of those gangs that would take her money and bully her? Mother warned her to be careful.

“Yeah. Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson are on the football team, but not that fancy foot one from across the pond. They tackle each other then laugh it off. Barbarians,” Angie’s eyes almost rolled right out of her head as she spit the word out. Peggy dared not laugh. Though she found it to be rather comical.

“Heart scorned?” A nod. Classic.

Peggy glanced back over in time to see the third person step from around the boys. She instantly recognized the blonde. They had spent an entire summer together, for Christ’s sake!

“Carol,” Peggy mused aloud.

Angie, shocked, turned to the girl at her side. She stuttered for a moment before finally speaking the words,“You know Carol Danvers?”

Though Peggy couldn’t hear her, as she was already running to the small group.

* * *

Carol stood, moving around the boys. She held her water bottle close just so they wouldn’t take it. It had happened before and there would be no survivors if it happened again.

As soon as she looked around, her eyes rested themselves on an angel. _Her_ angel. The one she thought she lost in this lifetime.

“Carol! Oh my god!” Peggy was right in front of her, as if she never left Botany Bay. As if the universe had tied their strings together to lead them back right here. She could touch her if she wanted, hold her like she had on those cold nights in her car on the beach.

“P-peggy?"

Carol lost feeling in her fingers, so much so that her water bottle slipped right out of her fingers. It hit the ground with such force that the cap popped open. Water covered Peggy’s nice, long skirt.

She couldn’t hear the snickering of her friends over the deafening horror that overcame her. Ten seconds into seeing Peggy, she already ruined her day. Wow. Carol felt herself losing that mean mug real quick. Instead, her face conveyed the worry and embarrassment she had felt.

“Bloody Nora!” Peggy backed up to try to avoid the spray, but the deed was done. Her skirt was soaked. A small part of her was upset, but it was immediately smothered at the sight of Carol. 

“I, I am so sorry,” Carol said as she quickly picked up the empty bottle. She shoved in under her arm and tried to collect herself again.

“What’s a little water? Should dry in no time.”

There was a beat of silence where they both just stared at each other. Neither could believe it had happened. Out of every chance and place in this world, this is where they ended up again. A dinky little place like Rydell High School.

“Who’s the Dolly?” Carol kept her composure so she didn’t scare Peggy away. All Peggy knew was a very kind, gentle Carol. She would keep it that way for the moment.

“Peggy, Peggy Carter.” Peggy held out her hand to shake Thor’s. He shook it, then Steve was right after. Despite what Carol believed, they weren’t terrible. They knew how to treat a lady.

Another beat of silence passed before the shrill bell rang. Carol looked to Peggy and looked at the map in her hand. She motioned for Peggy to hand it over. “Oh, we have homeroom together. Perfect.”

Peggy’s cheeks became softly dusted with pink. She tried to get her act together, but those beautiful eyes on her left her on the hook.

“Do you think we could walk to class together?” Carol swore the way she batted her eyelashes, and brushed her hair over her shoulder, Peggy was Sleeping Beauty. She could remember seeing it at the drive in with some ditz of a date. That girl was nothing like her Peg.

“It would be an honor.”

The two started to walk in the direction of the school. Peggy wanted to hold her hand, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. There were so many people, and it was obvious Carol had a reputa-

A warm, very soft hand slipped in her’s as they walked up the stairs. Peggy tried to hide her red face, though she failed miserably. Oh, what love does to a fool like her…


	2. millions of lives for mine

Red. God, it was all red. Carol rubbed her hands on her legs before pressing it back into warmth again. Please stop. Oh, oh god.

“C-carol. You h-“ 

Every breath out of Peggy was labored. The pain was blinding, and her eyesight was fading at the edges. She couldn’t tell where the noises in her mind ended and the sounds around her started. 

“Peggy, please. Just this once. Shut up and let me help you.” Carol shuddered as she pressed hard on the wound. A strangled cry came from Peggy, and her lids lowered ever so slightly. 

Everything around them was falling apart. Pieces of ceiling and the wall collapsed near them, but to Carol, it was mute. She couldn’t see or hear anything. All she knew was Peggy wasn’t gonna make it.

“You are ri-risking the lives o-of the world. A-all for on-ne measly life.” Peggy tried to take a deep breath, but it was cut short by a harsh couch. It was a miracle she could feel the dribble of blood down her skin.

“You’re damn right, Peg! Because it’s YOUR life. I can’t lose you.” Carol didn’t know she was crying. Though the warmth of Peggy’s blood felt like the tears on her face. God, she should have jumped in front of her. She wasn’t gonna make it. 

Just to the side of them, a piece of the ceiling dropped down. It crashed to the floor and created a cloud of smoke. Carol’s hoarse scream could barely be heard over the sirens on the room. 

“Car-rol. I love-“


	3. pain

Music pounded through the small apartment. Hell, Peggy could even hear it faintly from the hallway before she reached their place. It was rather odd, and she didn’t even know Carol had a speaker in her room. 

As Peggy got closer to the room, the music shook her mind thoroughly. How Carol could bear it, Peggy wasn’t sure. It must be giving her a headache at this point. 

She knocked twice, but she knew Carol couldn’t hear her. Instead, she opened the door slowly to peak in. Her eyes scanned the room to only find a lump of pillows and blankets gathered like a nest on the bed. Maybe Carol just forgot to turn off the music before she left?

The lump moved briefly, and Peggy realized that  _ was _ Carol. She was just hidden amongst the quilts. If she looked closely enough, she could see her own in the mix. 

Peggy moved to lower the volume on the stereo. She had a few reasons, but she was ready to pull out the ‘landlord will kick their ass’ excuse. Ah, much better. Could hear her own thoughts once again. 

Movement could be heard, causing Peggy to look back at the bed. Carol slowly sat up and let the blankets around her fall. Her hair was full of static electricity, tears streaming down her face. It was evident something was very wrong.

She didn’t know what to say.  _ Was there anything to say? _

Instead of breaking the silence, Peggy determined her actions could be better. She cleared away some blankets so she could sit herself right next to Carol. The blankets were draped over her lap so they didn’t have a layer of blankets between them.

Nothing was said as Carol lay her head on Peggy’s shoulder. She took in a deep breath before letting out a shudder.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

That was all Peggy needed to hear. They could sit here. Under the blankets and surrounded by the music. Words didn’t have to be spoken. 

Carol eventually pulled the blankets up and curled into Peggy. She was radiating pain. The only way to temporarily stop it was to sleep. Sleep it all away.

Before Carol cried herself to sleep, Peggy kissed the top of her head. She’d be here when she woke up. She’d be here til the end...


End file.
